Ready Set Go
by Praetorian Guard
Summary: Shrot one-shot about how Dom and Letty got together, from Dom's POV. Based on the song 'Ready Set Go' by Caroline's Spine.


Disclaimer: None of the characters from The Fast And The Furious belong to me. I'm just temporarily borrowing them for this story and I am not getting paid for it. If there are any names you don't recognize, those characters are probably mine. The song Ready Set Go belongs to Caroline's Spine and company.  
Do not post or publish this story anywhere else without my express permission. Feel free to share it with others as long as this disclaimer remains intact.  
  
Author's Note: This story is from Dom's point of view and it explains how he and Letty got together. It is based on the song Ready Set Go by Caroline's Spine. When you're finished reading, please write a review and let me know what you think. If you like it, great! If it sucks, tell me why. And as always, thanks for reading  
  
**Ready Set Go  
**  
Every boy has his childhood fantasies. Mine was that me and my buddies Vince, Johnny, and Chad were big tough guys that ruled the neighborhood. And we did, for a while. Until the day that Letty showed up. I was nine and she had just moved into the house down the street. I remember Chad thinking that it would be funny to pick on her, so one afternoon when she was outside shooting a basketball through the hoop on her garage, Chad walked up to her and took the ball from her. He told her that girls didn't play basketball and that she should go inside and play with her dolls. She got really mad and told Chad to give her back her ball, or else he'd be sorry. He threw it in the street and told Letty to go fetch. We all started laughing, until she tackled him. Chad didn't even see her coming, and, man, he went down hard. We were all so surprised that we just stood there, watching Letty pound on him. She didn't stop until her dad came out and pulled her off of Chad. By that time, he had a bloody nose and giant red welts all over his arms. As her dad dragged her back into the house, she threatened to do the same to us if we ever messed with her again.   
That's why we were all shocked when she walked up my driveway the next day and asked if she could hang out with us. I think the only reason we agreed was that we were all scared of her. But she turned out to be pretty cool and eventually she became one of the boys.  
As we got older, ruling the neighborhood wasn't as fun as it had once been, and we moved on to better, cooler things. Cars. We all loved cars; even Letty. The five of us would spend hours messing around with old, run-down cars, taking them apart and then putting them back together, like we could actually fix them.  
One day, when I was fourteen, I noticed Letty looking at me weird, almost like she was checking me out. We had been out in my dad's garage all day and we were all going inside to get something to drink. Letty offered to stay behind and help me clean up, and I didn't argue because the place was a real mess and my dad always got really pissed when we didn't pick up after we were finished.  
We cleaned up and were walking back to the house when I felt her hand on my arm. I froze in place. Yeah, I had guessed that she had a crush on me, but she had never been so bold as to do something about it, until now. She came up behind me and whispered I wanna kiss you, right in my ear. Before I had a chance to react, she threw me down to the grass. I think I was more scared than confused. She said if I told her dad, she'd kick my ass. Then she grabbed me by the face and said On your mark, get ready, set... That was how it all started, that summer before high school.  
Letty and I stayed close as the years flew by, even though we went to different high schools, and I noticed that, as she got older, she lost that boyish look she had always had. She actually started looking like a sixteen year old girl should. That's when my feelings for her changed from high school crush to something more.  
I remember she snuck up to my room one night. Just climbed up a tree outside my window and crawled inside. I said she was crazy. She said I was paranoid. She had the funniest smile on her face. I asked her what she was smiling about. She raised her eyebrows in a teasing way and asked me if I wanted to brake some rules. When I didn't answer, she walked straight up to me, looked me square in the eye and said, You know, I'm not just the girl next door any more. I knew. Man did I ever know. The she put her hands up on my face and said On your mark, get ready, set...go.  
The very next morning I woke up to the feeling of cold air blowing in through my open window. Letty was gone, but she had left a single red rose on my window sill. As I went over everything that had happened the night before, in my head, I realized that I wasn't a boy anymore and then I zoned out on her face, On your mark, get ready, set...go.


End file.
